


The Devil Wears Plaid

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [49]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Devil Hannibal, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will gets pregnant his alpha leaves him and Hannibal (aka the devil) swoops to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

Will was in his freshman year of college and was happily dating the Alpha Captain of the football team. They had a good relationship; the kissed, they cuddled, and they had sex, a lot of sex.

"Oh... deeper... fuck... Cass...," Will moaned as his boyfriend rammed into him. The older boy stopped moving as his thick knot swelled, "God Will I love your ass."

Will worked his hips causing it to rub on his prostate and came across the sheets, "Cass... mmmm..."

Will's muscles squeezed around his cock sending him over the edge. Will moaned as Cass' cum painted his insides then the realization hit him, "Did you wear a condom!?"

"Umm... no?" Cass whispered. Will groaned and tried to move away from him but was trapped by his knot, "Damn it Cass!"

"I'm sorry baby I just wanted to feel your delicious ass on my cock," Cass kissed his cheek.

-+-+-

Will had just told Cass he was pregnant and Cass broke up with him. Will sat in his dorm room on the couch and watched cheesy romance movies while he cried.

Little did he know down in hell Hannibal was watching over Will and was waiting for that dumb alpha to screw up. Hannibal sat and watched, waiting for the opportune time to kill that idiot that made his beautiful baby so upset. 

-+-+-

Will was woken up by his crazy beta roommate Jimmy, "Will, Cass is dead!"

"What?" Will yawned. 

"Cass? He died some time last night," Jimmy stated. Will spent most of the day worrying that he was next. He came out of the bathroom and saw a very handsome twenty-something alpha in a plaid suit sprawled out on his couch, "Who are you!?"

The man smiled at him, "I believe you people call me the Devil but I prefer Hannibal."

"Are you here to kill me?" Will asked.

"No my dear boy I actually quite adore you. Your ex-boyfriend, on the other hand, I did kill," Hannibal smirked. Will blushed, he adores me? Hannibal laughed, I can read minds, you know. Will smiled shyly at him. Hannibal winked at him and made a rose appear in his hand, "For you my love."

Will looked at him with awe, "How do you do that?"

"Call it a perk of being king," Hannibal stood up, "another perk is I can tell what is going on inside your body"

Will looked nervous as Hannibal approached him, "Oh really?"

"Mm yes," Hannibal smirked and wrapped his arms around Will's hips, "I know what you have growing inside you."

Will looked at the floor nervously, "Ya about that-"

"Come join me in hell away from these strange humans," Hannibal smiled. Will looked at Hannibal like he grew a second head, "Really? Why me?"

"Because you are absolutely breath taking and I love how your mind works," Hannibal whispered in his ear. Will smiled, "Okay"

With a snap of his fingers they were in Hannibal's living room and Will looked absolutely stunned, "Wow, this place is huge!"

Hannibal extended a hand to Will, "Would you like a tour?"

Will cautiously linked their finger's and Hannibal got a devious smirk. They walked around the two story house hand in hand. 

"Lastly, here is your bedroom, and mine is right across the hall you would you like me to leave you alone till dinner?" Hannibal smirked at Will's awestruck expression. Will nodded, "Yes please."

Hannibal nodded and disappeared to the kitchen. Will flopped on the bed his baser Omega instinct telling him to cover the bed in his scent. Though the alpha radiated confidence and intelligence he smelled like sandalwood, vanilla, and cinnamon. A very calm scent for such a powerful man, Will was addicted to it already.

The omega finally settled in determined to get in a nap before dinner. Will happily curled up under the covers and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Hannibal knocked on the door, but entered when he heard no answer. The young omega was stretched out on his side snorting rather loudly. Hannibal rubbed Will's back softly, "William, dinner is ready."

"Huh?" Will mumbled. The devil laughed at the sleepy human, "Dinner, I assume your still hungry?"

"Mm, yes," Will smiled. Hannibal snorted. Will rolled onto his back and smacked Hannibal's chest. The alpha made a quiet oof. The omega rolled out of the huge bed and smirked, "Food?"

"Oh, yes!" Hannibal smiled and placed Will's hand in the crook of his elbow. Will rolled his eyes but nuzzled into the alpha's warmth. 

They sat at the table and ate a wonderful meal of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Hannibal smiled as Will moaned around mouth full of food.

After dinner they both retired to their rooms and climbed into their beds. Will stared at the ceiling, resisting the urge to go climb into bed with the warm, strong alpha. Hannibal laid in his bed with thoughts of burying his face in the omega's softness. They both climbed out of bed and came face to face in the hall.

Will wordlessly push Hannibal back toward his room. Hannibal pushed Will gently onto the bed and allowed him to get situated before pressing himself against Will from back to calf. The alpha nosed at the omega's sent glands sighing happily, though they were not mated the woods-y fresh smell of Will was enough to calm his whole body. The younger man shivered involuntarily and the alpha smiled, "Cold?"

"Nope, I'm toasty from head to toe," Will sighed. Hannibal smirked, "Mm are you sure because you shiver every time I do this," he nosed at Will again.

This time the smaller man moaned a little. Hannibal smirked and grazed his teeth over the gland. Will squeezed Hannibal's thigh, "No funny business, I'm way too tired."

"Oh, but alas! Your touch is both my poison and my cure, dearest Will!" Hannibal waved one arm around dramatically. Will chuckled, took his hand, and kissed his palm. Hannibal melted against Will almost purring, "I believe that may tide me over till morning." 

"I hope so," Will said with fake disgust. Hannibal chuckled, "Good night, Will."

"Good night, Hannibal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hannibal?" Will squinted at the shadow in the doorway. The figure made a sound of disgust, "No why would I be that idiot alpha?"

Will climbed out of bed and grabbed Hannibal's sword. The man laughed, "You shouldn't do that, omega"

Will held the sword up as the man approached him. Will swung only to have the sword magically ripped from his grip. Will cursed, damn demon magic! The man, Will now realized was a very angry beta, picked up the sword and thrusted it into Will's shoulder, piercing his subclavian artery. Will cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. The beta turned to leave but ran into the solid body of the devil himself. Hannibal didn't even say a word as he snapped the beta's neck. Hannibal tossed the body aside and rushed to his love. Hannibal snapped up large pieces of gauze to stem the blood flow. Will sucked in deep gasping breaths as Hannibal pulled out the sword. Will passed out from blood loss before Hannibal even knew what was happening.

-+-+-

When Will awoke again he was attached to many IVs, heart monitors, and had a oxygen mask on. He reached up and felt the thick bandage on his shoulder. It shot pain through his shoulder down to his hand. He looked to his side and his lover was sitting knees pulled up to his chest, snoozing away. The angel took a moment to take in his surroundings before the Devil inevitably woke up and fussed over him.

The room was plain white. White cabinets, white doors, white sheets, your average hospital room. The consistent beeping of machines was oddly soothing to him. Will rubbed his swelling stomach with a sigh and it growled. Hannibal awoke slowly rubbing his eyes then almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed Will was awake. Hannibal almost cried when he hugged Will. The younger man gasped a little, "Hann... ibal... to... tight"

"Right. Right. Sorry dearest," Hannibal loosened his grip. Will brought his hand to Hannibal's check, "So, how'd it go?"

"Well, surgery went fine, but..." Hannibal hesitated a second, "your going to have twins."

"Twins!? That's amazing," Will smirked from ear to ear. Hannibal's eyebrows drew together for a moment before he grinned. They stayed that way for a few moments the pair grinning like absolute dorks. Will eventually pulled Hannibal down to lay with him. Hannibal placed a hand on Will's belly and rubbed it. Will hummed softly and tucked his face in Hannibal's neck. The angel sighed, "Can we go home?"

"Of course," The Devil grinned.


End file.
